Who is He?
by keiz
Summary: Takao menghilang begitu saja dan tiba-tiba muncul. Midorima pun heran kenapa ia seolah lenyap dan seperti hanya ilusi. Warn! Gaje ;')


Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi F's

.

.

.

.

 _Who is he?_

"Dimana Takao?"

Midorima segera melontarkan pertanyaan itu begitu menyadari hanya ada tiga orang di meja itu. Kimura menatap Midorima dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sedangkan Midorima terus mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama saat merasa pertanyaannya sama sekali tidak mendapat respon.

"Senpai, aku bertanya pada kalian. Dimana Takao-nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima gemas.

Otsubo meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja dan memandang Midorima bingung, "Takao? Siapa dia?"

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuk yang selalu tersembunyi di balik benda putih terlilit itu. Mencoba tenang. Dan tentu saja mencoba kalem.

Senpai-nya ini—

Saat ia menanyakan hal serius kenapa semuanya seolah sedang mempermainkannya?

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda-nanodayo. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kami lakukan untuk penyempurnaan trik kami. Dimana dia-nodayo?" Tanya Midorima. Mencoba sabar.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil segelas air mineral yang ada di meja. Tentu saja pemuda pecinta Oha-asa itu sudah memastikan kalau gelas ini miliknya. Lelah. Tentu saja ia lelah! Hanya ingin mengetahui keberadaan partnernya saja pembicaraan sampai berputar-putar seperti ini.

"Takao siapa, sih? Apa ia peliharaan barumu?"

Gerakan tangan Midorima terhenti ketika kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Miyaji. Rahangnya mengatup rapat.

Apa yang dibicarakan senpai-nya satu ini?! Oke. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Mungkin mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Berniat mengerjainya, mungkin? Mungkin Takao sedang bersembunyi di sebuah tempat di restoran ini. Lalu akan mengejutkannya saat ia sudah berada di batas ketakutannya. Tapi ia tidak akan tertipu kali ini.

"Jangan bertindak seolah-olah kalian tidak mengenal Takao-nanodayo. Kalian pasti ingin mengerjaiku, hmp." Serunya pada Miyaji. Oh sial. Mereka benar-benar niat untuk mengerjainya.

Tunggu. Kemana perginya sifat tsundere itu? Apa Takao yang menghilang benar-benar membuatnya cemas?

Ketiga lelaki kelas tiga itu hanya menatap Midorima bingung. Bukan begitu. Bukan mereka 'bertindak seolah-olah tidak mengenal' pemuda bernama Takao itu. Tapi mereka benar-benar tidak mengenalnya. Apa Midorima sedang mabuk? Mungkin ia terlalu keras latihan karena mengingat kekalahannya terhadap Rakuzan beberapa minggu lalu.

"Kami juga serius, Midorima. Siapa Takao?"

Midorima tersedak begitu Kimura juga mengatakan hal yang sama dengan yang lainnya. Dengan cepat ia meraih segelas air putih di meja.

"Ini tidak lucu-nanodayo. Apa kalian terbentur sesuatu? Takao yang mengundang kita untuk datang ke sini." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Midorima segera merogoh saku jaketnya. Meraih sebuah benda persegi panjang. Tangannya dengan lincah membuka ponsel itu dan menekan sebuah foto. Lantas pemuda hijau itu menyodorkan ponselnya di depan. Agar teman-temannya mengerti maksudnya dan berhenti membohonginya.

"Apa yang salah? Bukankah itu foto kita?" Tanya Otsubo heran karena tidak menemukan kejanggalan pada foto itu.

Midorima menghela nafasnya matanya malas. Para senpai-nya sudah keterlaluan.

Midorima membalik ponsel hijau itu menghadap dirinya,"Kalian tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas-nanodayo? Jelas-jelas Takao—"

Ucapan Midorima terhenti begitu saja. Matanya membulat sempurna. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Sial. Dia hampir lupa caranya bernafas.

Takao….

Takao…

Takao tidak ada di foto itu!

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas jika foto itu diambil kemarin saat Wintercup selesai. Dan Takao juga ikut mengambil foto. Tapi…. Kenapa Takao tidak ada? Seharusnya ia berdiri di samping kiri. Di samping tubuh menjulang Otsubo.

Kemana dia?

"Midorima, sepertinya kau sakit. Kusarankan kau agar segera berobat." Celetuk Miyaji.

"Kau berlatih terlalu keras." Timpal Otsubo.

Midorima diam. Tidak bergeming sama sekali. Menghiraukan segara gurauan teman setimnya itu. Ia masih larut dalam foto itu.

"Mungkin kau bermimpi."

 _Benarkah?_

@@@

Selama dua bulan ini Midorima selalu datang ke restoran itu. Berharap menemukan sosok sahabatnya yang pendek itu. Bahkan berkali-kali ia ke rumah Takao dan bertanya ke Tn. atau Ny. Takao. Tapi mereka mengatakan tidak pernah memiliki anak yang bernama Takao Kazunari. Bukankah itu aneh? Jika teman-temannya berbohong soal itu mungkin tidak masalah. Tapi bagaimana jika orangtuanya yang mengatakan itu? Bahkan teman-teman dan gurunya di sekolah mengatakan jika mereka tidak mengenal Takao.

Apa Takao hanya ilusinya saja? Tapi kenapa semuanya terasa begitu nyata?

Midorima berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan sepi ini. Tanpa Takao hidupnya terasa kosong. Bukan apa, tapi Takao-lah yang selalu bersamanya. Menemaninya latihan sampai larut malam. Bahkan sebagian lucky item Midorima adalah pemberian Takao –yah, karena Midorima memaksa pemuda hawk eye itu untuk mencarikannya. Partner yang selalu bisa diandalkan.

Ia seakan lenyap di telan bumi. Dimana dia?

"Yo. Kenapa melamun di tengah jalan seperti ini?"

Seseorang merangkul Midorima. Midorima menghela nafas jengah dan melepas rangkulan itu secara kasar. Midorima tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Tunggu dulu.

Suara itu….

"TAKAO!!"

Seseorang yang ia sebut dengan Takao itu menutup telinganya. Beberapa sekon kemudian tawanya meledak. Bahkan lelaki surai hitam itu sampai memegang perutnya yang kesakitan karena tertawa terlalu keras.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar kau berteriak seperti itu, Shin-chan." Ejek Takao.

"Ta-Takao. K-kau darimana saja selama ini-nanodayo?!"

Kening Takao berkerut, "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak kemana-mana. Ah! Kemarin Minggu? Aku berlibur ke Osaka. Yeah, tapi hanya sehari. Dan aku juga sudah izin Otsubo-senpai, kau lupa? Hanya sehari dan kau sudah merindukanku? Ahahahahahaha."

Midorima dengan cepat menggeleng, "Kau pergi lebih dari dua bulan!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Shin-chan? Jangan bercanda. Bercandamu tidak lucu."

*

.

"Senpai kenal orang ini?" Tanya Midorima sambil menunjuk Takao.

Ketiga lelaki yang dipanggil 'senpai' itu memandang Midorima heran. Midorima sudah gila atau bagaimana? Jelas-jelas orang yang dibawanya adalah Takao.

"Dia Takao. Apa kau yakin tidak perlu ke rumah sakit? Kurasa ada yang salah dengan matamu –atau juga otakmu." Ujar Miyaji sekenanya.

"Kau yakin mengenalnya? Bagaimana denganmu, Otsubo senpai?" Tanya Midorima memastikan.

"Kau gila, Midorima. Sudah jelas dia ini Takao Kazunari. Dan juga belakangan ini kau sangat ribut, Midorima. Apa kau tidak lupa membawa lucky item-mu? Aku takut kau dirasuki atau bagaimana-"

"Kalian berkata tidak mengenal Takao-nodayo. Lihat foto ini." Ucap Midorima cepat. Melupakan sifat tsundere-nya, hm.

Midorima menunjukkan sebuah gambar yang sama dengan yang dulu. Mereka semua terdiam. Kimura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Ada yang aneh?"

"Dulu di dalam foto ini Takao—"

Mata Midorima membulat sempurna. Takao ada di dalam gambar itu.

"Jangan membuat keributan di pagi hari seperti ini, Midorima." Ujar Otsubo.

Midorima tidak menggubris nasehat Otsubo. Ia diam. Masih dengan menggandeng Takao. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Takao hanya diam, tidak mengeluarkan protes apapun. Bukan karena apa, tapi karena Midorima terlihat serius saat ini. Yah, Midorima memang selalu terlihat serius tapi yang ini berbeda.

"Sensei."

Pria paruh baya itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Midorima dengan cepat menuju ke arahnya diikuti Takao yang masih digandengnya.

"Sensei, dia siapa-nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima sambil menunjuk Takao.

Guru itu mengerutkan keningnya. Membuat kacamata itu turun beberama millimeter, "Dia Takao Kazunari. Kenapa?"

"Tapi Anda mengatakan padaku jika anda tidak mengenal Takao." Balas Midorima cepat.

Pletak!

Midorima mengaduh kesakitan ketika pria paruh baya itu memukul kepala Midorima dengan buku setebal 500 halaman, "Jangan membuat keributan di depan kelas!"

Baru kali ini Midorima dimarahi oleh seorang guru...

@

.

.

.

 _ **Jasad seorang lelaki yang diketahui bernama Midorima Shintaro baru saja ditemukan oleh warga setempat yang tinggal di sekitar perumahan Shutoku. Diduga pemuda ini melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dengan cara melompat dari ketinggian 30 meter di atas sebuah gedung. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa motif pemuda itu melakukan hal tersebut**._

Kalau saja berita di koran yang baru Takao baca beberapa saat yang lalu bukanlah hal kelewat mengejutkan, lelaki pemilik hawk eye satu ini pasti lebih memilih jalan santai yang tidak menghabiskan banyak tenaga.

Bukan berlari seperti orang gila.

Miyaji dan Otsubo yang sedang asik bermain ponsel tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh suara dentuman pintu yang bisa dibilang sangat keras. Menyebabkan suara keras yang sangat mengganggu telinga mereka. Kedua manusia ini lantas menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Takao yang baru saja datang.

"Oi, Takao! Masuklah dengan nor-"

Miyaji dan Otsubo terdiam. Anak kelas satu di depannya ini benar-benar terlihat kacau. Seragam yang ia pakai tidak dikancing dengan benar. Rambutnya pun terlihat belum disisir. Dan juga –nafasnya memburu.

"Astaga!!! Midorima!!" Jeritnya histeris.

Miyaji dan Otsubo mengerutkan kening mereka, "Midorima?"

"Midorima bunuh diri! Jadi selama ini ia menghilang karena… karen—" Takao tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan perkataannya. Suaranya bergetar, matanya berair.

Takao sedang menahan tangisnya yang bisa meledak begitu saja.

 _Midorima…_

 _Partnernya…_

 _Sahabatnya_...

Bagaimana mungkin Takao tidak menangis?!

Miyaji dan Otsubo saling pandang. Sorot mata mereka seolah mengatakan 'apa-yang-sedang-diakatakan-Takao?'. Bingung dengan Takao yang tiba-tiba datang dan menangis.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Hei, Takao. Midorima itu siapa?"

.

.

.

.

END

Astaga ini apa ;-; FF gaje macam apa ini duh :") Ini bukan riddle ya :') Ini cuma... cuma kegilaan author :')


End file.
